


In Heat

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grinding, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Keith-Centric!!! Day 13 of kinktober- heat





	In Heat

This can’t be fucking real. Kolivan must be lying to him. Heats were made for fucking animals, not for Keith. He felt disgusted of himself. 

“Well, you are eighteen.” Kolivan assured the boy, patting his shoulder. “It’s normal for a growing boy to go into heat. Just isolate yourself if needed.” 

Keith, of course, thought the member of the Blade of Marmora was spitting bullshit and wanted the boy to be on his way and go to bed.

He was probably telling the truth, though, as Keith’s dick strained against his pants uncomfortably all of a sudden.

“What? Are you fucking-” He slipped off his jeans, eyes widening at how large his cock appeared to be. Did his Galran heats make his dick grow? Curious, Keith slowly wrapped a hand around it, feeling it for himself. A gasp escaped him, not expecting himself to be so sensitive. 

“Holy fuck.” Keith breathed, staring at his own cock in awe. He felt hot all over very quickly and now only wanted to grind against something-  _ anything _ . Keith grabbed the pillow nearest to him and shoved it in between his legs, wasting no time to rut against it. The feeling made him mewl. Keith never thought rutting against a pillow would ever feel this good. 

The noises he was making didn’t seem like his own, whimpers and whines escaped him at a pitch he never thought of reaching. His ass started to clench, Keith furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, he felt a sticky warm liquid cover his walls and make him slick. The sensation made him moan out and grind the poor pillow rougher. 

More of this liquid produced and eventually started to seep out of Keith’s clenched hole. He felt so full yet nothing was inside him. This weird liquid seemed to give him sensations he wished he had, and put it on max. 

Keith moaned out as his balls clenched, a tingling feeling in his stomach alarmed the boy that his orgasm was approaching. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Keith croaked, hips humping his pillow mercilessly. “Yes, oh..” 

His eyes widened as he shot out his hot load, covering the pillow and the bedsheets with white spurts. Groaning, Keith felt the familiarity of a progressing orgasm come around again. Just after his first one, Keith came again. And again. And again. Keith’s fifth orgasm was his last, collapsing backward on the bed in exhaustion.  His body was spent, it took a while for Keith’s dick to finally shrink and become soft. He let his exhaustion get the better of him and let himself slip his eyes closed. 

“Kolivan was right.” He groaned. 


End file.
